Sunday Morning
by Veggiechick
Summary: In which Annabeth is surprisingly not a morning person. Inspired by the word "quiescence." Percabeth proposal fic.


_** A/N: Rick Riordan is the king of this domain, not I.**_

_**Summary: In which Annabeth is surprisingly not a morning person. Inspired by the word "quiescence."**_

Annabeth woke with sun on her eyes.

She was quite comfortably tangled in sheets and blankets and couldn't care less if she never moved again. The rays of sun that slipped in between the blinds lit up her eyelids and warmed her face. She sighed and pulled the tangle of linens closer to her, snuggling, and trying to slip even deeper into the softness of the bed. She had never felt so content in all her life.

But, of course, her ADHD, 182-pound boyfriend had to ruin it all.

Percy, like a smaller version of Mrs. O'Leary, had jumped up on the bed and was bouncing in a way that was downright embarrassing for a twenty-two-year-old.

"Percy," Annabeth groaned and pulled a pillow over her face." When we moved in together, I said we would have to have rules remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Percy said, showing no sign of slowing in the bouncing department.

"And remember what rule number four was?"

"Don't wake Annabeth before eight unless something is on fire, dying or there is an equally disastrous emergency imminent," Percy reiterated word for word. However, he still didn't sound abashed enough for someone who had broken one of Annabeth's top five rules. He playfully pulled the pillow off of her face, and Annabeth saw his grinning face—a face that was much too happy for the morning.

"But we both know rules and I don't get along."

The daughter of Athena lifted her head and noticed Percy only in his pajama bottoms—a habit he hadn't given up since the days when he might have to quickly pull on a bronze breastplate and fight for his life at a moment's notice—before catching a glimpse of the clock. It was 6:37 am.

"Percy," she said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Six thirty-seven is a hell of a lot earlier than eight. Someone better be on fire or dying—at this time in the morning I'd prefer both."

"Sorry to disappoint you Wise Girl, there's no danger."

Annabeth groaned again and flopped her head back into the hollow her head had made in the pillows, her yellow hair flying everywhere. She grabbed another pillow and threw it over her face in despair.

"Percy," she whined and dragged out the muffled last syllable of her words. "Why?"

"Well," Percy began and cleared his throat. Annabeth felt the bed move and then his voice came from nearer to her head. She guessed that he was sitting on the floor, facing her, but didn't bother to lift her head and check.

"Well, there _is_ something. Something important. It's not dangerous or flammable—at least I hope it's not—it shouldn't be, they promised—but, uh, I really didn't want to—um—_couldn't_ wait any longer and—Annabeth will you _please_ look up?"

Yet another groan was emitted as Annabeth drug the pillow off her face.

"Seaweed Brain, can't you _see_ I just want to—oh."

Percy was kneeling at the side of the bed, holding a velvety black box. Inside was a sparkling blue stone set into a bright silver band.

"Annabeth Chase," he said. "Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

"I—I—"Annabeth could barely speak over her shock. Partially because she was so happy that Percy had proposed, and partially because she was surprised that Percy of all people could have kept this big of a secret from her. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts enough to make that essential statement.

"Yes, Percy. Of course."

Percy grinned. "Really?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling herself. "Yes, really, Seaweed Brain. What, am I going to do—change my mind? Do you think I would have stuck with you this long if I didn't plan on making an honest man of you?"

Percy grinned even wider and, ring forgotten somewhere on the floor, leaned in to kiss his newly-made fiancée. Annabeth pulled back a bit.

"Percy, I haven't brushed my teeth. Morning breath."

Percy chuckled. "I don't care."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, but put her arms around his neck and allowed him to come closer.

"That's gross," she laughed.

"Nah, that's romantic." Percy kissed her. And kissed her again. And once more. "Now what were you saying about sleeping?'

"Well, seeing as I'm already up…" Annabeth replied, a bit out of breath and trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

Percy pressed his forehead against hers. His voice lost the playful edge it usually had.

"I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Now kiss me again."

Percy complied.


End file.
